Poderes
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se imaginaron con que tipo de pros y contras se encuantran los Cullen que tienen poderes? Porque creo que no es acertado llamarlos dones.  One-Shot. Mal sumary.


**Disclaimer:No me pertenece Twilight. Si no, creo que viviria en un pisito un poco mas grande del que tengo ahora.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Poderes<span>**

Algunos de los Cullen, tienen poderes. ¿Por qué llamarlo asi, pudiendo llamarlo don? Porque tal vez no sea un don. Tampoco una maldición. Todas estos poderes tienen sus puntos buenos por las que pueden ser tratadas como dones y puntos malos, por las que pueden ser tratadas como maldiciones.

Si no, como claro ejemplo tenemos a Bella. Tiene un escudo mental. Un don muy útil a la hora de enfrentarse a vampiros como los Vulturi. Poderes como el de Jane y Alec no le harán mella jamás. Podra proteger a la gente a la que ama con su escudo. Pero… ¿tan bueno puede ser, si al fin y al cabo, no puedes hacer lo que siempre quisiste? O lo que es lo mismo, que Edward le lea la mente, que sepa lo que fue para ella ver por primera vez su sonrisa, sus ojos dorados. Tal vez ahora pueda ser tratado como maldición. Si, claro, puede deshacerse del escudo por unos instantes, pero ahora que es vampiro nunca podrá hacerle saber lo maravilloso que le pareció en un primer instante porque la memoria humana es simplemente débil y confusa.

Edward es un lector de mentes. Lee la mente. Pero es una maldición el saber que siempre estaras escuchando la mente de los demás. Puede parar de oir, si, pero de vez en cuando es normal que se le escape algo. Algo como un momento intimo entre dos miembros de su familia. Dos miembros como… Carlisle y Esme. ¿Que clase de hijo quiere ver a sus padres en un momento tan intimo? Y lo peor no es arrasar la mente de alguien cuando esta asi. No. Lo peor es saber que todo el mundo necesita algo de intimidad y siempre estarán pensando algo como "Edward sal de mi mente AHORA!" Es una maldición saber que quieras o no, eres un cotilla sin control. Es un don porque puedes tener una conexión con la gente que hay a tu alrededor. Puedes saber lo que todos…. Bueno, todos no. Con Bella no. Y eso es un agobio. Saber que puedes oir a todos menos a quien tu mas quieres. O que bloqueen su mente, eso también es un agobio. Pero es un don poder tener una conversación silenciosa con alguien como Alice. Es como tener a la hermana gemela que nunca tuviste. Tambien es bueno poder saber que es lo que alguien mas desea y poder dárselo. Entonces, puede tratarse como un don.

Jasper es empático. Significa el podrá percibir tus emociones y si quiere, cambiarlas a su antojo. Es una maldición que hace que cuando muchas emociones se encuentran a su alrededor, estas le ahoguen y no pueda acordarse de cuáles son las suyas. Simplemente pierde sus emociones y su cabeza se embota. Eso cuan menos, es horrible. No saber cuáles son tus emociones, no saber cómo habría reaccionado de no tener esa maldición. Una maldición que cuando Jasper esta triste, hace que sin querer cause dolor a su alrededor, que solamente oiga llantos y sollozos. Pero también es un don que le ayudo a subir escalones en su temprana vida militar. Un don que utilizo para manipular a sus superiores y también a los neófitos que tenia a su alrededor. Un don que le permite compartir su felicidad y su amor. Un don que le permite contagiarse de la alegría de Alice, esa alegría que prácticamente le hace salir del pozo negro y resbaladizo de la desesperación. Un don que le permite remendar todo ese dolor y muerte que causo en el pasado con paz y amor.

Alice es vidente. Eso significa que puede ver el futuro. Esta maldición, hace que tenga que ver los horrores que sucederán, los llantos que sonaran. Le hara ver también a su amor segando la vida de alguna persona, y le hara notar el frio aliento de la muerte. Lo peor, es cuando nada que haga o diga cambiara esas imágenes. Imaginate que puede ser eso, como te tienes que sentir al saber que por mucho que hagas o digas, no cambiaras el destino porque ya lo has visto. Ya has visto que aunque hagas lo imposible, no podras cambiar nada. Es una maldición. Tambien es una maldición cuando te das cuenta de que el futuro no es una ciencia exacta. Y mucho menos cuando tienes a una manada de chuchos y a una semi-vampira en tu propia casa. Porque te dan dolor de cabeza y no sabes que hacer ahora que no puedes usar ese poder que tuviste siempre. Porque no puedes usar lo que fue tu único apoyo durante años. Aunque también es un don. Es un don saber que ocurrirá dentro de tres segundos. Es un don saber que puedes proteger a tus seres queridos gracias a esa visión que tuviste. Es un don poder tener una conexión especial con alguien como Edward. Es un don saber cuando Jasper va a hacer algo que te gustara mucho.

Tal vez no puedan llamarse dones. Tal vez no puedan llamarse maldiciones. Pero si pueden llamarse poderes, porque te dan la oportunidad de cambiar algo. Te dan un poder del que los demás no disponen. Un poder que puede hacerte mal o bien, pero un poder, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:¿Que les parecio? ¿Bien, mal, horrible, no debiste abrir ese archivo de Word? Acepto todo tipo de criticas siempre y cuando sean dichas con respeto. **

**Busco Beta para mi fic "Fate" ( ****Por cierto, aprovecho para hacer un poco de publicidad: ¡Pasen por ese fic y dejen reviews!)  
><strong>


End file.
